


[Podfic] Kit'n Kaboodle

by sophinisba



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: camelot_fleet, Community: summerpornathon, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2018-12-25 21:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: cat_77's story read aloud: Arthur and Merlin as adorable fluffy kittens.





	[Podfic] Kit'n Kaboodle

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kit'n Kaboodle](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/321915) by cat_77. 



> Recorded for the Animals bonus challenge at summerpornathon 2012.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin/Kit'n%20Kaboodle.mp3) | **Size:** 1.7 MB | **Duration:** 3:25 minutes

  
---|---


End file.
